


Fan Request: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: WaW Requests and Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, I don't wanna put anything more or else it'll ruin the surprise, Sans wears glasses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>ineeduhnap asked: Ffffff I legit LOVE all of your writing! Would #35 with Lena and Sans be an okay request? ❤️</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Prompt #35: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Request: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first of all, I am SO SORRY for this taking so long for me to get to! And then I had to go back and try to find the right prompt, and… yeeeeah, no excuse. But, since I’m taking a bit of a break for today from the main fic, I thought I’d finally get around to the requests in my askbox.  
> Thank you SO MUCH @ineeduhnap for sending me the request! Feel free to send me more! *hinthintwinkwink* Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This little drabble is meant to take place BEFORE all of the recent craziness and darkness of the current chapters.

Out of all the feelings in the world, waking up from a good nap had to be one of her all-time favorites. The slow, gradual return to reality from the sleepy sensations of dreams, finding herself all warm and cozy, curled up in her bed, was the greatest. Sometimes, her dreams were extra pleasant. One might even say…pleasurable. Those sensations would sometimes linger into the waking world. Her eyes still closed, she slowly came to awareness and shuddered, breathing a moan as she writhed gently against her sheets. 

The soft chuckle that came from below her was only slightly smug and, when she cracked open one eye to look for him, she found a lump beneath the blankets that was vaguely Sans-shaped. Her lips pulled back into a slightly dazed smile and she reaches out, resting her hand on the back of what she could only know to be his skull, giving it a gentle scratching. The blankets were in the way, however, and she instead slid her hand along her body until she found his skull again, scratching her nails lightly along the base of his skull. The rumble of contentment he gave sent little vibrations through his conjured tongue, and he pulled back slightly, running the tip of it along her slit. She gave a small huff, thighs spreading wider of their own accord as if trying to invite him to go further.

“Ya sounded like you were havin’ an awfully good dream, baby girl,” Sans mumbled, his voice dipping off into a growl at the affectionate nickname, sending a shiver down her spine. “Wanna talk about it?” Lena bit her lip as she felt her face flush, remembering all too well what her dream was about, but would he laugh at her if she told him? A particularly broad lick made her voice die in her throat, and she let her head fall back to rest against the pillows. “Mmmm c’mooon, baby,” he cooed, nuzzling against her inner thigh. Something soft brushed against her skin and, through the little waves of pleasure lapping at her mind, she paused. Was that…fur she felt? Curiosity won out and she slowly pushed herself up to rest on her elbows. The blanket was pulled aside in the same moment that Sans sat up underneath it, and Lena felt herself freeze as she took in exactly what she was seeing.

“… _Are you kidding me_?” she asked, incredulously, as she looked her boyfriend over. Her boyfriend who had just been eating her out, quite beautifully, might she add…while wearing a pair of goddamn beagle puss glasses. He didn’t have ears, so all that held them on were two pieces of scotch tape on the sides of his skull. It was…ridiculous. Absolutely fucking ridiculous, and if he hadn’t just been giving her a good time, she might’ve laughed at it. Hell, even now, she was trying desperately not to laugh. He, on the other hand, was practically giggling, whether at her expression or what, she had no clue. His grin was spread so wide, like the cat that got the canary. He looked so fucking proud of himself!

“Waddaya talkin’ about, babe?” he drawled, and she didn’t know if it was magic or what, but when he waggled his browbones, the fuzzy eyebrows on the glasses moved with them, and it was just too much. She mumbled something quietly, her eyes narrowing, and his grin spread even wider as he held a hand to his skull, as if pretending to cup his ear. “Hm? Didn’t quite catch that, darlin’.”

“You heard me,” she said, voice low and warning as she slowly got to her knees on the mattress, looking down at him. “Take.” She edged forward, he edged back. “It.” The mattress dipped under their combined weights as she moved, looking like a jungle cat about to pounce on their prey. Sans tried and failed miserably at containing his laughter, the sound coming out choked and ridiculous. “Off.”

The instant she lunged for him, he popped out of existence, and she gave a loud groan of protest as she landed on the mattress. His shit-eating grin could be heard by the way his giggling filled the apartment and, unabashed by the fact that all she wore was a t-shirt, she crossed her bedroom and slammed it open, glaring playfully at the shorter skeleton who was draped across the couch. That goddamn beagle puss was still very firmly in place, and he gave her what was supposed to be a seductive gaze as he draped an arm across his face. “Paint me like one of your french girls~” A snort was all the laughter she’d allow to escape, and she ran across the room, jumping on top of him on the couch, straddling his waist. Her arousal was still very painfully present, throbbing in time with her beating heart, but she just couldn’t find it in her to be too bothered by that when he had that abomination on his face.

“Sans! I cannot believe you would wear those while you–” He raised his hips against hers, silencing her as the lower part of his spine brushed against her throbbing folds. A broken moan spilled from her lips, and, before she could even retort, he disappeared again, leaving her to land awkwardly on the couch cushions.

“Aww c’mon, babe, no need to be a _Groucho_ about it.”

  
“Sans…”

  
He had to lean against the kitchen doorway he was laughing so hard, his words coming out sputtered between giggles. She grabbed one of the couch’s pillows and chucked it at him, which he easily ducked down to avoid. “Hey now, if you’re not careful, you’re gonna leave _Marx_ –”

She tackled him to the floor, surprising him by pinning both of his hands up above his head. His face flushed with a faint azure glow, he looked up at his red-faced, flustered girlfriend with a wide grin. She just stared, though, not saying anything, the only sound she made being the small huffs of her panting breath. Raising a brow, he opened his mouth, getting ready to teleport away again with his tongue stuck out in a teasing gesture. He didn’t expect for her to immediately lean forward, capturing his tongue in her mouth and sucking on it. He felt a small shudder run through his soul, an unfamiliar sensation, and he growled into the kiss, immediately turning the tables. He rolled them over and ground his pelvis down against hers, relishing in the moan she released into his mouth in reward. After a few minutes he pulled away, leaving her drenched, panting, and, overall, looking very, very thoroughly kissed. 

And…proud of herself? What?

It was then he noticed the glasses, folded up carefully and held in one of her hands over her head. He blinked in mild surprise, ‘I didn’t even notice she took em’…’ Snickering, he slowly sat up, bringing her with him, until she was sat on his lap in the middle of the living room floor.

“Alright, alright, you got me. I’ll take ‘em off…for now.” He snapped his fingers, a faint blue glow emanating from them, and the sound of the locks all clicking filled the room. “Besides, when it comes to somethin’ bein’ on my face, I prefer a little less _beagle_ …” He pushed her down gently, pulling her legs up to rest over his shoulders, tongue lolling out lewdly as his left eyesocket blazed a fierce azure. “…and a little more _puss_.”

A pillow met his face as Lena gave a loud protesting groan, and Sans all but collapsed into a fit of snickering laughter.


End file.
